Honey, Angelica Shrunk the Babies
by celrock
Summary: When Stu recreates Wayne Szalinski's shrink ray after his gets damaged on the way to the Smithonian, disaster strikes when Angelica uses it to shrink her My Size Cynthia doll to take to show and tell at preschool, shrinking the Rugrats as well. Will the miniature sized babies, find a way to become regular size again?
1. Shrinking the Rugrats

Author's Note: Before we get started on yet again, another new story, I'd like to thank Sovietlolliepop and his story, The Rugtastic Voyage, for inspiring this multi chapter story. Also, while this story in terms of what characters get shrunk is more so based upon the film, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, the events of this story are more so related to the sequel, Honey We Shrunk Ourselves, which is my favorite movie out of the trilogy. Without further a due, let's get started!

Honey, Angelica Shrunk the Babies

Summary: When Stu recreates Wayne Szalinski's shrink ray after his gets damaged on the way to the Smithonian, disaster strikes when Angelica uses it to shrink her My Size Cynthia doll to take to show and tell at preschool, shrinking the Rugrats as well. Will the miniature sized babies, find a way to become regular size again?

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, while Peter is owned by TCKing12.

Chapter 1, Shrinking the Rugrats

It was a typical day in the Pickles' household. The babies were all having fun playing with their favorite star ball, while Didi was getting ready to host her first ever Pampered Chef party, as well as receive a visit from several of her relatives. Stu however, was quite busy finishing up his latest invention. He and Peter were walking out of the basement with beaming smiles on their faces. They walked into the entry hallway to find Didi looking for a few things in the hall closet.

"Well Deed I did it." Said Stu.

Didi turned around to face her husband.

"Did what Stu?" Didi asked.

"I've recreated Wayne Szalinski's shrink ray." Stu replied.

"A shrink ray?" Didi asked, putting a finger up to her lips, a bit confused.

"Yes. The Smithonian called the other day and explained that Wayne's invention was being sent to the Smithonian to be put on display next to a gramophone, when it arrived damaged. After not being able to get a hold of Wayne, due to phone lines being down in his area, the owner of the Smithonian called up Stu, and asked him to reinvent the shrink ray." Explained Peter.

"And Peter and I finished it this morning, and I have to say, this invention is going to put Pickles Industries on the map." Said Stu excitedly, as the doorbell rang.

Didi went and answered the door, to find Drew, Charlotte, and Angelica, along with a bunch of large toys standing there.

"Hello." Said Didi, as everyone came into the house.

"Hi aunt Didi." Said Angelica, as she turned her gaze away from Didi back to her mother, who was dragging in a Cynthia doll that was the height of Angelica.

"Mommy, can't I take My Size Cynthia to show and tell at preschool? Please? Please? Please?" Angelica begged.

"Angelica, we've been over this, the answer is no." Said Charlotte in a stirn voice, as her phone rang.

She picked it up and got involved with another one of her conversations with Jonathan, as Angelica turned to her daddy, who was carrying a dollhouse in one hand, and a karaoke machine in the other.

"Daddy?" Angelica asked innocently, looking up at her father with an eager expression.

"Princess, we've already been over this. These toys are for you to play with at uncle Stu and aunt Didi's while your mother and I are gone for the next two weeks. Now you be a good girl for them, and no taking these toys to preschool, understand?" Drew said in a stirn tone of voice.

Angelica smiled up at her father.

"Of course daddy, I'll be a very good girl." Said Angelica innocently, as Drew took her toys into the living room.

At that moment, Stu approached his older brother.

"Hey big bro." Said Stu.

"Hey little bro. How goes things?" Replied Drew.

"They couldn't be any better. Thanks to my latest and greatest invention, the shrink ray, Pickles Industries is about to go no place it's ever gone before." Said Stu.

"Oh, another one of your stupid inventions. What does it do? Set fire to the basement?" Drew asked sarcastically.

"Of course not. It's an electromagnetic shrink ray, it makes objects shrink down to miniature size. A regular sized human could go from their normal size, to only being three quarters of an inch tall." Explained Stu.

Angelica, overhearing this in the corner of the room, got a brilliant idea, as the babies ran past, playing with their infamous star ball, which went flying into the hallway and through the open basement door down the stairs.

"Uh oh Tommy, where did our ball go?" Chuckie asked worriedly.

"I think it went through there." Tommy replied, pointing to the open basement door.

"Then let's go get it!" Said Phil.

"Yeah! We can go to the basement, and have an aventure!" Added Lil.

"I don't know you guys. One time I went down there, and got stuck in a matress." Said Chuckie.

"I think it sounds like fun!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Yeah, remember when we first met, and we helped rescue Tommy's screwdriver? I bet this will be fun!" Said Zack.

Chuckie took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh all right, I'll go." Said Chuckie reluctantly, as the toddlers headed down the basement stairs.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Dil cried, as the one-year-old toddler tottled his way towards the basement door.

No sooner was he about to head down the stairs, when the doorbell rang again. Didi answered it, to find Lulu standing there.

"Good morning Lulu, what brings you here?" Didi asked.

"I thought I'd take my youngest grandson shopping for new clothes. You said yourself that he was getting too big for some of his clothes, and even some of the hand-me-downs from Tommy were getting too small for him." Lulu replied.

"Well, I would take him shopping, but I do have my Pampered Chef party this afternoon. Several of my relatives are coming, including my cousin Dillon, who little Dil here was named after." Said Didi, as she came over and picked up Dil, carrying him over to his grandmother.

Lulu smiled as she took her youngest grandchild from Didi's arms. Dil looked up at his grandmother, smiling and giggling.

"Don't worry Didi, me and the little bean will be just fine." Said Lulu reassuringly, as she left with Dil.

Just then, Drew came out of the living room and tapped his wife on the shoulder.

"Jonathan I'll call you back." Said Charlotte, as she hung up her phone and turned to her husband.

"Ready to go dear?" Drew asked.

"Yes, that business meeting in Hong Kong isn't gonna go nowhere without me." Said Charlotte.

"Neither is the currency convention in Paraguay. This year's theme is Goronni." Said Drew, as Charlotte left a duffle bag of Angelica's things on the floor by the front door, and the two adults stepped outside.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of Angelica while you're away." Said Didi, as she closed the door behind her brother and sister-in-law, and headed off to the kitchen to get things ready for her party.

While all of this was going on, Angelica and her My Size Cynthia Doll, a three feet tall doll with all of her blond hair still on its head, similar to how Cynthia looked in the TV shows, wearing a long, pink, sparkly princess dress, were heading down the basement stairs. Soon, Angelica and her doll reached the bottom, where she started looking around for the shrink ray. Then, she spotted a white sheet. Realizing that this had to be the shrink ray, as her uncle would usually hide his latest inventions under a sheet before he was ready to present them, Angelica ran over to the machine and pulled the sheet off, placing her giant doll in front of the machine.

"Soon, I'll be able to take My Size Cynthia to show and tell at preschool, and nobody's gonna stop me." Said Angelica, as she cackled to herself.

At that instant, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Zack and Kimi were walking by, looking around for Tommy's ball, when they ran into Angelica.

"Oh, hi Angelica, what are you doing here?" Zack asked, rolling his eyes at the four-year-old blond.

"Nothing that concerns you dumb babies." Said Angelica.

Just then, Tommy noticed what Angelica was standing next to.

"Uh, Angelica? Were you about to use my daddy's latest invention?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe? What's the purpled haired two-year-old gonna do about it?" Angelica asked teasingly.

"Angelica I don't think we're spose to play with that." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, and that includes you." Zack added.

Angelica put her hands on her hips and stared at the babies.

"In case you forgot, I'm in preschool now. That makes me a growed up, in which case, I can use uncle Stu's latest and greatest invention. Now out of my way." Barked Angelica, as she turned back towards the shrink ray and started pressing random buttons.

Soon, the machine was fired up and glowing lights were coming from the machine, as well as a loud motor noise. One of the buttons labeled Critical Mass started blinking red, and Angelica pressed the button. All of the sudden, her My Size Cynthia doll shrunk, but also, so did the Rugrats. Not realizing that she had caused more damage than it was worth, Angelica started looking around for her shrunken doll, when she saw what appeared to be tiny ants wandering all over the floor.

"AAAHHH! Ants!" Angelica screamed, as she ran up the basement stairs in terror.

She got up to the top of the stairs, when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and answered it, to find Lucy and Susie standing there.

"What's wrong Angelica?" Susie asked.

"There's… Ants… In… Uncle… Stu's… Basement…" Angelica cried in panic.

"Ants? Oh how silly. Didi keeps this house as clean as a whistle. I highly doubt there's any ants down there. Now come on kids, you're gonna be late for preschool." Said Lucy, as she took Angelica and Susie by the hand, and lead them outside of the house to her car.

Back down in the basement, the babies were all running around in panic, now the size of crumbs, as they saw the gigantic world that lay before them.

"What are we gonna do Tommy? What are we gonna do?" Chuckie asked.

"Calm down Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down I am smaller than a ant." Chuckie cried.

"We're smaller than ants?" Phil asked.

"Neat!" Lil exclaimed.

Just then, Zack turned to Phil and Lil.

"Uh, I wouldn't get too excited about this." Said Zack.

"Why not?" Lil asked.

"Well, in the short time I've known you guys, and how much you like to eat bugs, you'd better hope we don't end up outside. Because now that bugs are twice your size, they might decide to seek revenge." Said Zack.

Phil and Lil gasp as they covered their mouths in panic at this realization.

"So how are we gonna make ourselves biggerer again Tommy?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, we're too small to reach up to that machine." Said Phil.

"And if we're smaller than ants, then I doubt if anybody can hear us neither cuz I bet ya our voices are no louder than an ant's voice too." Said Chuckie.

"That's it!" Exclaimed Tommy.

"What's it?" Phil asked.

"Our voices. We've just gots to make them loud enough so Angelica can hear us. Then we can tell her she's gots to unshrink us." Suggested Tommy.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Chuckie asked.

"Hey! Remember that toy that Angelica has that when she talks into it, it makes her voice louderer?" Kimi asked.

"Her tapiokie machine! Yeah, I remember now. It does make voices louderer. All we've gots to do, is get to that toy, talk into it, and then, Angelica will hear our voices, and she'll unshrink us." Said Tommy.

"I don't know. Angelica only wants us to do stuff for her. She never listens to what we wanna do." Said Chuckie.

"Well we've gots to try." Said Tommy.

"And I don't know where her tapiokie machine is." Said Zack.

"Sure we do. I saw her bring it when uncle Drew and aunt Charlotte dropped her off to spend the nextest two weeks with me and my family. It's upstairs in the living room." Said Tommy, as he pointed to the stairs, which now appeared to be the size of a giant skyscraper to the Rugrats.

"But even so Tommy, how are we gonna get upstairs? They're the size of a building!" Panicked Chuckie.

And how would they get upstairs? Find out, in chapter 2!

Author's Note: As you can see, judging by Stu's comments about Wayne's shrink ray invention, this story obviously takes place after the events of Honey We Shrunk Ourselves. And just like Wayne used his machine to shrink his tiki man statue, well, Angelica wanting to shrink her My Size Cynthia doll, was a parody of this. Also the idea to make their voices louder also originated in the movie too. Figured I'd state this, in the event anybody reading this, has yet to see that movie, or hasn't seen it in a while. I watched it just the other day on DVD, which helped me come up with the ideas for this story. And as for Rugrats episodes referenced in this chapter, a reference to Stu-Maker's Elves was made, as that's when Chuckie got stuck in a mattress down in Tommy's basement. And a reference was also made to my story, Rugrats and the Gray Plague, as that's when Zack and Chuckie ventured down to the basement with Tommy, to get his screwdriver back. Also, as for the convention that Drew was heading to, in the event anybody didn't know, he's an investment banker, and Goronni is what Paraguay calls its currency. Thanks to Smart Guy for teaching me that fact, in the episode where T.J. is a contestant on Knowledge College. Be looking for more chapters, coming soon!


	2. Climbing the Stairs

Author's Note: A bit of trivia I forgot to post at the end of the last chapter before we continue. Chuckie's line in the last chapter about how could he calm down he was smaller than an ant, was a spoof of a similar line from the film, Honey We Shrunk Ourselves, when Patti, Wayne's sister-in-law made a comment about how could she calm down she was smaller than a raisen. With that out of the way, let's move on to chapter 2, and see just how these incredible tiny babies, are going to make their way up the basement stairs.

Chapter 2, Climbing the Stairs

"So how are we gonna climb the stairs Tommy?" Chuckie asked again, as the babies all gazed around at the enlarged basement that surrounded them.

At that moment, Tommy saw his star ball at the bottom of the stairs.

"I've got it!" Cried Tommy, as he ran over to his star ball, which was now the size of a giant bolder.

"What?" Phil asked.

"If we all push on this ball together, maybe it can help get us up the stairs." Suggested Tommy, as he started to push on the ball, but it wouldn't budge.

"I don't think you're strong enough to push it by yourself." Said Zack.

"Member what Tommy said? We've gots to all push it together!" Said Kimi, as she and Zack stood next to Tommy, then Chuckie, Phil, and Lil, and all six babies, started pushing on the ball at the exact same time.

Soon, they had the ball at the bottom of the staircase, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't push the ball up the stairs.

"Great! Now what?" Chuckie asked.

"If only someone could help us." Said Tommy.

"But how are we gonna get anybody's attention?" Phil asked.

"Yeah! Our voices are tinier than a cricket's." Added Lil.

"Hey, maybe Spike or Spiffi can help us." Suggested Tommy.

"You know, that might just work." Said Zack.

"If our mommies and daddies can't hear us, what makes you think Spike and Spiffi can hear us? Huh?" Chuckie asked impatiently.

"Chuckie, dogs have hearing ten times better than humans. They can hear dog whistles that the average human can't hear. I hbet if we call for Spike, he'll come to our rescue. Come on Tommy, let's give it a try." Said Zack.

Tommy cleared his throat and called for Spike.

"Hey! Spikie, here boy!" Tommy called.

At that very moment, guests were arriving for Didi's Pampered Chef party, including her cousin Dillon, and Spike was running through the entry hall, when he overheard his name being called in the distance. However, the dog noticed the sound was coming from the basement, and it sounded more like that of a dog whistle than that of a regular human. No matter, since he heard his name being called, he bounded down the basement stairs, right towards the infamous green, orange, and blue star ball. Excited to play with the ball, Spike picked up the ball in his mouth, not realizing that six babies the size of crumbs were holding on to that ball on the opposite side.

"Hold on for your lives you guys." Cried Kimi, as all of the babies clung with all of their might to the star ball, which was now being carried up the stairs in Spike's mouth.

They thought they might have a chance at getting to Angelica's karaoke machine, as Tommy spotted it out the corner of his eye as Spike ran through the living room with the ball, but before the babies could make a move, Spike ran into the kitchen, where the party had started.

Taking a wiff at the aromas of party food that surrounded the dog, he dropped the ball out of his mouth. Realizing what was happening, the babies all jumped in panic from the ball, landing into Spike and Spiffi's water bowl.

Uh oh, what's going to happen now? Will the adorable Rugrats drown? Find out, in chapter 3.

Author's Note: For anybody who doesn't know, Pampered Chef sells cooking stuff, and these parties, like the one Didi is hosting in this story, is a social gathering for family and friends to get together, play games, and buy products from their catalogue, as well as check out many of their items on display. In turn, Didi, who's hosting this party, will make some money from the stuff that her guests buy out of the catalogue. Other companies like one that makes both regular and electronic candles, and Premier Designs Jewlery do similar parties to help sell their products as well. Figured I'd point this out, in the event anybody reading this, was unfamiliar with the type of party that Didi was having.


	3. Swimming in Spike's Water Bowl

Chapter 3, Swimming in Spike's Water Bowl

The babies were now floating in the water, doing everything to keep their heads above the water, as it was way too deep for them to stand up in the bowl.

"Looks like we're in the world's biggerest swimming pool." Said Phil.

"Yeah!" Added Lil.

"Uh, you guys? We're gonna drown!" Chuckie cried in panic.

"Or get eated." Added Lil.

"More like drunk." Said Kimi.

"You guys, we're not gonna get drunk or eated, just do the doggy paddle like Spike, and follow me." Said Tommy, as he started paddling his way towards the edge of the water bowl.

Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Zack all followed behind him, as they too, moved their arms and kicked their feet, making their way towards the edge of the water bowl. Soon, Tommy reached the edge of the bowl, as he gragbbed on to the side and pulled himself up, making himself stand on the edge of the bowl. Before he could say anything to the other babies though, he noticed something very odd. As he stared around at the room, where his mom, along with all of the other guests at her party, now the size of giants were gathered, he noticed a man sitting at the kitchen table, to which his mom was approaching.

"Here you go Dil." Said Didi, setting down a plate of appetizers in front of her cousin Dillon.

It was then that Zack, who was now next to Tommy, noticed that the Dil that Didi was talking to, didn't look anything like the Dil they were use to. This man had strawberry red curly hair on top of his head, with a strawberry red beard to match, and he was wearing a dark purple sweater.

"Uh, Tommy, I don't wanna alarm you, but isn't Dil only one-years-old?" Zack asked.

Tommy gazed in shock at the man that was sitting at the kitchen table, and realized what had just happened. His mommy had called that man Dil. He then turned to Zack, who was standing next to him on the edge of the water bowl.

"You're right Zack, my mommy did call that man Dil." Said Tommy.

"I wonder if when Angelica shrunk us, she caused Dil to grow up?" Phil asked.

"I don't know you guys, maybe, but member what I toldid you guys back when my mommy decided to go forward to school? I'm only good for solving one problem a day. Let's find that tapiokie machine and get to be regular size again, then we'll worry about Dil." Said Tommy, as he looked around to find a safe way out of the kitchen into the living room, as adults were gathered everywhere, thus, making it more or less, impossible to get through the kitchen, without possibly being stepped on.

" _Geash, Tommy usually puts his brother ahead of everybody else. Guess he don't like being shrunk neither if he's putting himself ahead of Dil._ " Zack thought to himself.

Soon, everybody had climbed on to the edge of the water bowl, except for Chuckie, who was struggling to get out of the water, and keep his head above the water.

"Help Tommy help!" Chuckie cried, as he struggled to grab at the edge of the water bowl and pull himself up.

"I'll help you." Said Kimi with a smile, as she reached down, and grabbed Chuckie's hand, pulling him out of the water.

"Thanks Kimi." Said Chuckie with a smile, as he stood on the edge of the water bowl, and looked out into the kitchen.

"Now what are we gonna do Tommy?" Phil asked.

Tommy looked down at the floor, which looked like a giant leap from the edge of the water bowl, but he didn't care.

"Come on you guys, we've gots to jump. On three, ready? One? Sixty-bazillion? Three!" Cried Tommy, as all of the babies held hands, and jumped off of Spike's water bowl, landing on the kitchen floor.

Just then, Spiffi came up to the water bowl to grab a drink, standing just inches away from the Rugrats.

"Looks like we got out of there just in time too." Said Chuckie, pointing to Spiffi.

"Now what are we gonna do Tommy?" Kimi asked.

"Well, the living room is through that door." Said Tommy, pointing in the direction of the living room.

But to a bunch of babies the size of crumbs, the living room door appeared to be a long stretch of miles away, and with everybody wandering around the room, it was going to be nearly impossible to make it through the kitchen alive.

"How are we gonna get over there Tommy? There's growed ups everywhere!" Chuckie panicked.

"Don't worry Chuckie, we're so tiny, the growed ups can't see us." Said Tommy.

"My point exactly! They could step on us!" Chuckie cried.

Tommy looked around fast for a solution. Then, he saw some balloons across the room.

"I've got an idea. If we tie ourselves to one of those balloons, we can float into the living room, and not get hurted by the growed ups. Let's go." Said Tommy, as he set off confidently in the direction of the balloons, the other toddlers, following close behind.

So what will happen now? Will they make it across the kitchen over to the balloons in one piece? Find out, in chapter 4!


	4. The Balloon

Chapter 4, The Balloon

The babies started to make their way across the rather large orange and blue checkered kitchen floor towards the balloons, as cousin Bucky, the same man who came to a costume party at Charlotte's house a while back, and dressed up as a giant baby, only scaring the Rugrats half to death, was enjoying a plate of appetizers at Didi's Pampered Chef party. Just then, Betty Deville walked by and noticed that one of his shoes was untied.

"Hey there Bucky, you might wanna tie that shoelace." Said Betty out of concern, as Bucky looked down to tie his shoe.

At that very moment, the Rugrats were passing by. Thinking there were ants on Didi's kitchen floor, Bucky screamed in panic.

"Oh no! Ants!" Bucky cried, as he ran in panic, crashing into a table where several of the Pampered Chef products were on display, knocking the display over on to the floor.

Unnoticed by any of the adults in the room, a drink tray landed on top of Chuckie.

"Help! Help! Who turned out the lights!" Cried Chuckie's voice, now muffled beneath the tray.

"Don't worry Chuckie, we're coming." Tommy called, as he, Zack, Phil, Lil and Kimi made their way over to the tray.

As they started to pull up together on the tray, Betty came over and picked it up off of the floor. Unfortunately, she had no idea that five babies were clinging to the tray, causing Tommy, Zack, Kimi, Phil and Lil to end up on the table along with the rest of the products, leaving Chuckie on the floor all by himself.

"Oh no! Where did everybody go?" Chuckie cried in panic.

Up on the table, Tommy noticed that Chuckie was missing.

"Where's Chuckie?" Tommy asked the others.

"I think he's still on the floor." Said Phil, as he pointed in the direction of Chuckie's screams.

Tommy made a mad dash for the edge of the table, which was much higher up than Spike's water bowl, and peered down at the floor, where he saw Chuckie.

"Chuckie! We're up here!" Tommy called.

Chuckie looked in the direction of the table, but all he could make out was a tiny speck and a bunch of large items.

"Tommy!" Chuckie called.

"You've gots to get that balloon, and bring it towards the table." Said Tommy.

"I don't know if I can." Called Chuckie.

"You can do it Chuckie." Said Tommy.

Chuckie took a deep breath, as he looked around, thankful no adults were in sight at that moment, or at least, in the line of fire of stepping on him, so he made a mad run for the balloons, where he grabbed the string of a pink balloon, and started to untie it.

"Ok, I got the balloon, now what?" Chuckie asked.

No sooner did he ask this question, as he held on to the string with all of his might, as the balloon took off to the kitchen ceiling, and started floating across the room. Noticing this, Tommy beckoned Zack, Phil, Lil, and Kimi to join him at the edge of the table. Once everyone was gathered, he turned to his friends.

"As soon as Chuckie comes by with that balloon, we must all be ready to grab that string." Said Tommy, as the other toddlers nodded their heads in agreement.

Soon, the balloon was getting closer, as Tommy reached his hands out to grab the string.

"I'm coming Tommy." Chuckie called, as Tommy grabbed at the string, which was inches from the edge of the table.

Unfortunately, Zack missed it, so he grabbed on to the back of Tommy's shirt, just as Kimi grabbed on to the back of Zack's shirt, and Phil and Lil piled on to Kimi's back, grabbing at the straps of her blue jumper she was wearing that day.

"Now what Tommy?" Chuckie cried in panic.

"I don't know Chuckie, but I just gotted really heavy. You guys, whatever you do, don't let go." Said Tommy, as he continued to hold on to the balloon string with all of his might, and the other babies, clung on to one another for dear life.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this Lillian." Said Phil in a tired voice.

"Me neither Phillip." Added Lil in a tired voice.

No sooner had she said that, when the balloon floated through the living room door, and went up to the ceiling, where it popped. At that moment, the string broke, and the babies went flying through the room, screaming at the top of their lungs, unsure as to where they were going to land. Soon though, their questions were answered, as they landed inside Angelica's dollhouse, which was sitting on top of the coffee table.

And this, ends chapter 4. What will happen now? Have the babies found a new home to live in? Find out, in chapter 5!

Author's Note: Another Rugrats episode was referenced, Party Animals from season 2. That's where cousin Bucky showed up and dressed up as a baby. As for who he's related to, it's not totally clear, but I always guessed that he's probably one of Didi's cousins, since upon answering the door to let him in at Drew and Charlotte's costume party in that episode, while she hardly recognized him, she knew who he was, and Bucky recognized her right off.


	5. The Haunted Dollhouse

Chapter 5, The Haunted Dollhouse

As the babies flew through the air into Angelica's dollhouse, they closed their eyes. Upon impact, they opened their eyes to find themselves inside a house that was just their size. Sitting up on the floor, Lil looked around.

"Wow you guys, look at this! It's a housey just for us!" Lil cried excitedly, as she stood up and started exploring her surroundings.

The other babies got up and followed Lil around, checking out the dollhouse. It was then that Chuckie turned and stared out one of the wholes in the back, designed for a child to put their hands through.

"Uh, you guys, maybe the furniture is our size, but I don't think houses are spose to have giant wholes in them." Said Chuckie.

Tommy turned to where Chuckie was looking.

"You're right Chuckie, I don't think this house is real at all." Said Tommy.

"You don't?" Chuckie asked.

"No Chuckie, this is Angelica's dollhouse!" Kimi chimed in, as she jumped up and down on the couch in the dollhouse's living room.

"Oh." Said Chuckie, as he turned around, to find himself in front of a staircase, that led upstairs.

When he got upstairs, he found the potty.

"Well, I do gots to go potty, might as well go here." Said Chuckie, as he sat down on the pretend toilet in Angelica's dollhouse, and went to the bathroom.

When he was finished, he got up and tried to flush the toilet, only to discover what he had done.

"Oh no, I went potty in a pretend potty. Ooops." Chuckie said in embarrassment, as he wandered into the bedroom, where he made himself comfortable on the dollhouse bed.

Unfortunately, the sheets were made of plastic, making the bed very uncomfortable.

" _I don't know about this place._ " Chuckie thought to himself, as he stretched out on the bed, trying to get comfortable, without much success.

Back downstairs in the kitchen, Phil pulled out a head of pretend lettice from the refridgerator, and tried to take a bite out of it.

"Yuck! This lettice tastes worser than those dice in Slots Vegas, or that giant cookie we founded when looking for Lady Luck." Said Phil in disgust, as he tossed the head of letice on to the kitchen floor.

Just to see if Phil was right, Lil picked up the lettice, and tried it for herself.

"You're right Phillip, yuck!" Screamed Lil, as she threw the lettice, causing it to fall through the whole at the back of the dollhouse, out on to the coffee table.

Just then, Angelica arrived home from preschool, and ran to the kitchen to grab herself a pudding snack out of the fridge, when she spotted all of the adults were in there, having a party.

"Oh, hi Angelica, how was school?" Didi asked.

"It was great aunt Didi, but I'm really hungry. May I please have some chocolate pudding?" Angelica asked.

"Sure, there's one pudding cup left. I made sure to save it for you." Said Didi, as she got the pudding cup out of the fridge, dished it up into a bowl, and handed the bowl and spoon to Angelica.

"Thank you aunt Didi." Said Angelica, as she took a bite of her pudding and headed into the living room to play with her dollhouse.

She sat the bowl down on the coffee table, and noticed something odd. The head of lettice from her dollhouse was on the table. Meanwhile, the babies were all moving furniture around the dollhouse, redecorating it. Zack found one of the dolls, who was dressed up as a cowboy, and moved him to the center of the dining room kitchen area.

"Howdy partner, wanna join us for dinner?" Zack asked the doll, imitating a western sounding voice.

"Oh Zachary you're so silly, that's a dolly!" Kimi cried excitedly, as she approached Zack and the doll, and helped get it positioned in the center of the room.

"What are you dumb babies doing with my dollhouse?" Angelica screamed angrily, as all of the babies stopped at the sound of the large, loud voice of Angelica, to stare out the back of the dollhouse, seeing the giant head of Angelica before them.

"It's Angelica the giant! Run for your lives!" Screamed Chuckie in panic, as the babies scurried through the dollhouse, looking for places to hide.

Angelica witnessed the tiny babies that looked like ants to her running through her dollhouse, as furniture continued to be moved around, as the babies were looking for places to hide. Chuckie hid behind the couch, while Kimi hid inside the closet, Phil and Lil threw all of the contents of the pretend food out of the refridgerator, and Tommy, who was trying to hide in the bathtub, accidentally knocked into the toilet, causing it to fall over, at which point, Chuckie's pee and poop from when he went to the bathroom earlier, spilled out on the bathroom floor of the dollhouse. Zack, who was trying to make his way towards the bedroom, slipped on the pee, running into the sink, knocking it over. Witnessing all of this, Angelica threw her bowl of chocolate pudding down on the table, and screamed.

"My dollhouse is haunted!" Angelica screamed in panic, as she got up from her spot at the coffee table, and ran for her life out of the living room, back into the kitchen, where the adults had started playing one of their games.

"Ok everybody, I want you all to go around, and find items in this room that start with the letters in Pampered Chef." Said Didi, as all of the adults started searching around the room.

"Chef, that starts with a C. Cookies!" Angelica cried, as she spotted a cookie jar full of chocolate-chip cookies on a pantry shelf.

She quickly ran over to the shelf and pulled down the jar of cookies, throwing off the top and tearing into the jar of cookies like it was the first meal she had in weeks. Just then, Didi spotted her.

"Young lady?" Didi asked in a stirn voice, as Angelica, now with a face full of cookie crumbs, stared up at her aunt.

"Oh, I'm sorry aunt Didi, I was just…" Angelica started to say before Didi took the cookie jar from her, grabbed Angelica by the shoulder, and steered her back into the living room.

"Angelica? You may have those cookies after dinner. Right now, please play in the living room until my party is over?" Didi asked.

"But… But… But…" Angelica cried.

"I mean it Angelica. Now!" Didi cried, as she went back to the kitchen, and Angelica returned to her bowl of chocolate pudding, hoping her dollhouse was no longer haunted.

While Angelica was in the kitchen, The babies all caught their breath, and joined up in the kitchen of the dollhouse.

"I can't take much more of this Tommy. What are we gonna do?" Chuckie asked.

Just then, Tommy peered out one of the dollhouse windows, where he spotted the karaoke machine across the room.

"Well you guys, we're that much closer to the tapiokie machine. All we've gots to do now, is head over to it, and talk into that microphone, getting Angelica's attention. Let's go." Said Tommy, as he led the babies towards the edge of the back of the dollhouse, preparing to jump out on to the coffee table.

Unfortunately, when the babies jumped, they landed inside Angelica's bowl of chocolate pudding, just as Angelica came back into the room.

Uh oh, what's going to happen now? Find out, in chapter 6!

Author's Note: Two Rugrats episodes were referenced in this chapter when Phil was checking out the play food in the dollhouse. A Rugrats Vacation, where he tried to eat some dice at the Kraps table in the casino, and Lady Luck, where he and Lil thought the giant Shuffle Board pieces, were giant cookies.


	6. Chocolate Pudding

Chapter 6, Chocolate Pudding

The babies were now in Angelica's bowl of chocolate pudding, coming very close to possibly being swallowed.

"What are we gonna do now Tommy?" Chuckie asked in panic.

"We've gots to get out of this bowl of chocolate pudding and make our way to that tapiokie machine. Follow me." Said Tommy, as he led the other babies through the chocolate pudding.

But unlike the water, where while they could drown, they had an easier time moving through it, the pudding was much thicker, and harder to move through.

"This pudding feels like mud on a hot day." Commented Phil.

"I don't know Phil, I think it tastes better than mud, even if it is hard to walk through." Commented Zack, as he licked some pudding off of his sleeve.

They were almost to the edge of the bowl, when Angelica, who had been deprived her cookies as punishment for invading a grown up party she wasn't invited to, sat back down at the coffee table, and decided to eat her chocolate pudding.

" _At least I still got you chocolate pudding._ " Angelica thought to herself, as she smiled, and spooned up some of the pudding.

Little did she know right away that the clump of pudding she scooped up, was the same clump the shrunken babies were standing in. All of the sudden, the babies noticed they were being lifted into the air.

"Oh no! Is Angelica gonna eat us?" Kimi asked.

"Not if we can help it, come on you guys, let's eat this pudding before Angelica does." Said Tommy, as all of the babies started to eat their way through the giant sized lump of pudding that surrounded them.

As Angelica was putting the spoon up to her mouth, she noticed something odd. The amount of pudding in her spoon was diminishing right before her eyes.

"What's going on?" Angelica asked herself, as she stopped with the spoon in mid air, watching the pudding disappear.

Soon, the tiny babies were all that remained in the spoon, now with tummy aches.

"I think I ate too much Tommy." Cried Chuckie weirily.

"Me too." Added Phil.

"Me three." Added Lil, who had her hands on her stomach.

Just then, the spoon entered into Angelica's mouth. Chuckie gasp in fear, as he headed out of the bowl of the spoon towards the handle.

"Quick you guys, we gotta get out of here!" Chuckie cried, as he headed towards the handle of the spoon, the other babies, quickly following behind him.

As Angelica put the spoon into her mouth, and noticed only metal against her tongue, she quickly removed the spoon from her mouth, only to notice it was empty. Then, she looked down to see what she thought were ants on the handle, which in reality, were the shrunken babies.

"AAAHHH! Ants on my spoon! No wonder my pudding is gone!" Angelica cried in fear, as she tried to brush the ants away.

As the giant hand came closer, the babies all clung on to the handle of the spoon for dear life, not wishing to fall.

"Stupid ants, what does it take to get rid of you?" Angelica asked to herself out loud, as she held the spoon high in the air, and threw it across the living room, as it hit the wall.

Before the spoon could hit the wall, the Rugrats jumped off the spoon, landing in the carpet. Once everybody caught their breath, Tommy sat up and looked around. He turned to his right and noticed he was closer to the karaoke machine.

"We're that much closer to the tapiokie machine, come on you guys." Said Tommy, as he led Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Zack over to the karaoke machine.

However, once they got up to the machine, which looked to be the size of a building, they noticed the microphone was sitting in a holder, with a cord attached.

"That microphone looks pretty high up." Said Phil.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Lil asked.

And how will they reach the microphone and attempt to get Angelica's attention? We'll find out, in chapter 7!


	7. Getting Angelica's Attention

Author's Note: I meant to post this at the end of the last chapter, but I'll admit, I was a bit distracted by a phone call from my mom while writing the last chapter, so it sort of, threw me off. Anyway, for anybody who hasn't seen the movie, Honey We Shrunk Ourselves, here's an update on what portions of this story spoofed what portions of the film. Landing in Spike's water bowl in chapter 3 was a parody of when the adults landed in the laundry basket after falling down the laundry shoot, which, according to a Wikipedia article on the movie, they were originally, going to land in a fish tank, but the producers changed this before the movie was complete. Then, using the balloon to float into the living room was a parody of using the bubble machine in the movie to get back downstairs after their kids carried the laundry basket upstairs, and while I added in the dollhouse part for good measure, as I thought it would be quite funny to freak Angelica out by making her think her dollhouse was haunted, the chocolate pudding was a parody of the part in the original movie this is based off of, when Wayne and his brother Gordon land in a bowl of sour cream and onion dip, and do everything to avoid being eaten alive. And this next chapter, is going to be based off the part of the movie where Gorden talks into the speaker of the stereo system, to get the kid's attention. Will the babies be successful at getting Angelica's attention with her karaoke machine? Let's find out!

Chapter 7, Getting Angelica's Attention

Angelica, no longer wishing to eat anymore of her pudding, took a deep breath, as she tried to calm down. She couldn't go back into the kitchen, as she already got in trouble once. Surely if she went back in there a second time, somebody might make her sit in time out. Then, she got an idea.

"I'll sing a song to calm myself down." Said Angelica, as she approached her karaoke machine.

It was a new karaoke machine, as the babies broke the last one when they drug it off to the closet that one time, and went to the future, but since then, her parents bought her a new one, and this was the first time she brought it to her cousin's house since she got it. Unknowingly though, the babies were already clinging on to the cord of the microphone, hoping to pry it loose from its stand, when Angelica picked it up and started to sing, in a very loud tone of voice.

 _My country, tears of thee_

 _Sweet land of lizzardy_

 _A bee I seen._

 _Land all my father buys,_

 _Land of my chillin' pies,_

 _For every mountain's eyes_

 _Let freedom ring!_

As the loud, giant sized Angelica was singing through her microphone, the babies continued to make their way towards the microphone in her hand, climbing up the cord, which wasn't easy, as the wire was slippery, and Angelica's voice was deafening to the babies ears.

"This is the worstest song I ever heard." Chuckie yelled.

"Try listening to it when you're back stage and wearing a dress." Tommy replied, as he inched his way towards the base of the microphone, that was still in Angelica's hand.

"Huh?" Chuckie asked, a bit confused over what Tommy was talking about, but Tommy was no longer paying attention to him.

Despite the horrible sound of Angelica's singing, he was determined to get to that microphone and get her attention once and for all.

"Never mind." Chuckie muttered, as he, Kimi, Zack, Phil and Lil kept inching their way up the cord.

Just as Angelica started singing the last line of the song, they reached the base of the plastic part of the microphone. Doing everything they could to try to reach the part where someone speaks, the babies tried to climb up this part, which was harder because it was plastic, and it was harder to get a firm grasp on the microphone. Their hands kept slipping, and they feared falling to their death, as they clung on with all of their might. However, in doing so, the microphone started to shake in Angelica's hand, as she sang the last note of her song.

As she sang the word, ring, in a high pitched singing scream, it soon turned into another scream of terror, as the microphone started shaking in her hand. At that moment, the 4-year-old blond stopped singing, and dropped her microphone to the floor.

She stood there, as the microphone lay on the floor, giving the babies a foot bridge path to walk across that would lead them to the part of the microphone they needed to speak into.

"Good work you guys, come on." Whispered Tommy to the others, as they made their way towards the speaker ball part of the microphone.

Angelica stared down at the microphone, as she saw the little ants scurrying across it. She trimbled in fear as her face turned white, unable to utter a single word. Soon, Tommy, Chuckie and Zack reached the microphone, as they lay over the top of the microphone, their bodies dangling over the unit, placing their mouths closer to the speaker wholes. Tommy nudged Zack in the shoulder, which told him he'd be the one to speak.

"Listen to me Angelica, I want you to stop what you are doing, and listen." Said Zack into the microphone, as his voice was amplified.

Angelica just stood there in a frozen position, unsure what to think at that moment.

"Uh… Who are you?" Angelica asked nervously.

"This is the voice of, Bob. Yeah! That's right Angelica, Bob, is talking to you, and he's not very happy with you right now." Said Zack.

"Bob?" Angelica asked, confused.

"Yeah that's right, Bob, and I demand you to unshrink these babies immediately." Demanded Zack.

As Angelica listened to his words, she then realized that the voice sounded all too familiar.

"Wait a minute, you're not Bob, you sound more like Zack to me. What's going on?" Said Angelica.

"Oh, good job Angelica, you figured it out. Guess your so called ants, weren't ants after all, huh?" Said Chuckie.

"Chuckie?" Angelica asked.

"Uh huh." Chuckie replied.

"But, where are you guys?" Angelica asked, looking around the room, but not being able to find a trace of the babies anywhere.

"We're right here Angelica." Tommy replied.

Then, it hit Angelica what was really going on.

"The babies? I shrunk, the babies?" Angelica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right Angelica, you did. Now unshrink us, before the growed ups find out, and you get into a lot of trouble." Demanded Tommy.

Angelica's heart skipped a beat, as she realized what was going on. Then, she thought about it. If she left the babies shrunk, they'd never do anything to mess up her plans again.

"Why should I unshrink you?" Angelica asked, tapping her foot in frustration.

"Cuz if you don't unshrink us, we'll continue to haunt your dollhouse." Said Chuckie.

"And your pudding." Added Phil, who had made his way up to the microphone at this point.

"And your spoon." Added Lil.

"And we might even take over your cookies if you're not careful Angelica." Said Zack.

Angelica stood there, as she processed all of this, staring down at the tiny ants on her microphone, which she realized now were the babies. The thought of them crawling all over her cookies made her lip quiver, as she shook nervously at the thought. Then, after she took a deep breath and calmed down, she spoke up.

"All right all right. I'll unshrink you dumb babies." Said Angelica, as she reached in and saw to snatching up the tiny specks that lay upon her microphone.

"Hey! Don't call me dumb Angelica." Said Zack.

However, Angelica didn't hear the last two words of his sentence, because she had snatched up Zack from the microphone before he could finish speaking, making his voice unaudible to the human ear.

Now that Angelica had the babies clinched in her fist, she looked around, making sure the coast was clear, then made a mad dash for the basement door, which was luckily, still open.

"Wow! Angelica has a strong grip." Commented Phil, as the babies noticed themselves in Angelica's tight fist, as she bolted down the stairs into Stu's workshop, making her way over to the shrink ray.

And this, ends chapter 7. So, will the babies get back to regular size again? Find out, in chapter 8!

Author's Note: Another trivial fact. The speech that Zack gave when they reached the microphone, or at least, the start of his speech, was a parody of the same speech that Gorden Szalinski gave in the original movie, to get the kids attention, and get the people who came to his daughter's party, to leave the house. Not wanting them to find out what really happened, as they'd most likely, not believe him, he pretended to be God. Also, references to two other Rugrats episodes were made in this chapter. All Growed Up, where Angelica's original karaoke machine was broken at the end of that episode, also, not sure if you've noticed, but throughout this story, everybody was calling it a tapiokie machine, just as Angelica called it in that episode, both, at the start and end of the show, and Beauty Contest, as the song that Angelica sang into her karaoke machine was the same one she sang at the Little Miss Lovely contest, and Tommy made a reference to his involvement in that contest, having to listen to Angelica's performance of that song from back stage in a dress, as he performed after Angelica, under the false name of Tonya Pickles. The next chapter will be up shortly, so please, do stay tuned.


	8. Unshrinking the Babies

Chapter 8, Unshrinking the Babies

Angelica stood in front of the shrink ray. Then, it hit her what must have happened. The babies were downstairs when she attempted to shrink her My Size Cynthia doll, and she blasted them with the machine at the same time. Realizing this fact, and recall seeing ants on the basement floor, which she now realized were the shrunken babies all along, she placed the babies down on the floor in front of the shrink ray.

"Now don't move a muscle! Got it?" Angelica snapped in her bossiest tone of voice, as she turned around and started fiddling with the shrink ray.

The babies all gulped, as they stood in a frozen position, waiting for Angelica to undo the damage she had done. It was then that Tommy saw out of the corner of his eye, the My Size Cynthia doll, which was their size.

"Come on you guys, let's go stand next to the giant Cynthia dolly. This will for sure get us unshrunk." Whispered Tommy to the others, as Kimi, Chuckie, Lil, Phil and Zack made their way over to the Cynthia doll, Tommy, standing in between Cynthia and Zack.

"Ok babies, get ready to be big." Said Angelica, as the motor booted up on the machine and the lights came on just as they did the last time.

Unfortunately, rather than standing behind the machine like she did the last time, Angelica was standing in front of the machine. Not realizing what trouble she was about to get herself into, as soon as the giant Critical Mass button started blinking red again, she hit it. This caused the babies and My Size Cynthia to return to their normal size, but Angelica found herself down on the ground. She then turned around, and noticed the babies and Cynthia, were much larger than she remembered. Then, the girl's face went a pail shade of white, as she suddenly realized what happened.

"Oh no! Honey, I shrunk myself! And honey, I blue up the babies!" Screamed Angelica, as she let out a piercing scream, hoping the babies would hear her.

"Yay! Everything's back to normen!" Kimi cried excitedly, as she jumped up and down, happy to be back to her regular size again.

"Uh, you guys, do any of you hear a buzz?" Chuckie asked, as everybody stopped cheering joyfully in celebration of being returned to their normal size, to listen for the sound Chuckie was hearing.

Then, they heard it. In actuality, it was Angelica, now the size of a crumb, screaming, but to the babies, they thought a bee was in the basement.

"Sounds like a bee to me." Commented Phil.

"A bee? You mean those things, that sting?" Chuckie cried in panic.

"Uh huh." Zack replied.

"Let's get out of here!" Chuckie cried in panic, as he ran for the stairs, the other babies, quickly following close behind him.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Where are you dumb babies going! Come back and unshrink me this instant!" Screamed Angelica, but her tiny voice was inaudible to the babies, as they scurried quickly up the stairs out of the basement.

While they were getting unshrunk, Lulu returned with Dil, who was now wearing one of his new outfits, a red short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of dark blue overall pants. Stu answered the door and let her in.

"Hey Lulu, how went the shopping trip to buy Dil some new clothes?" Stu asked upon letting Lulu and Dil into the house.

"It went fine, and look." Said Lulu, as she held up Dil, presenting him in his new outfit to his father.

"Wow! He looks cute!" Said Stu, admiring Dil in his new outfit.

Dil just giggled, as he drooled on to his new shirt. At that moment, Lulu put the squirming one-year-old toddler down on the ground, just as the babies came scurrying out of the basement.

"Hey! How did you kids get down there?" Stu asked, as he approached the basement door, which he found open.

He reached in, turned out the lights, thinking nobody was down there, when in actuality, there was, and closed the door, so the babies couldn't get back down there again.

"There, now my inventions are safe." Said Stu with a sigh of relief, as he turned his attention back to Lulu.

"Well, I'd better be going. Lou should be back at the retirement home from his fishing trip any time now." Said Lulu.

"Catch you later Lulu, and thank you." Said Stu.

"It was no trouble at all." Said Lulu, as she gave Stu a kiss on the cheek, and let herself out the front door.

At that moment, Stu returned to the kitchen to enjoy the rest of Didi's party, as the babies all turned, and saw that Dil was before them.

"Hey, you were right Tommy. When Angelica unshrunk us, Dil turndid back into a baby too." Said Chuckie.

"Huh?" Dil asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

But was Dil really a grown up? Or will the babies find out the truth. And will Angelica remain a miniature sized girl forever? Find out, in the next chapter!

Author's Note: Angelica's lines upon getting shrunk, were a nod to both, Honey, I Blew up the Kid, and Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, respectively.


	9. The Two Dils

Chapter 9, The Two Dils

Dil stared in confusion at his older brother and friends.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dil asked.

Before Tommy or any of the other babies could answer, they overheard something from the kitchen that caught their attention.

"Here you go Dil, the last of the sweet and sour meatballs." They overheard Didi say from the kitchen.

At that moment, all of the babies turned to Tommy, with looks of confusion on their faces.

"Wait a minute Tommy, isn't Dil in here with us?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, I am." Dil replied.

"Then why did Tommy's mommy talk to Dil in the kitchen?" Kimi asked.

"And why didn't she bring the meaty balls out here?" Phil added.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Said Tommy, as everybody followed him into the kitchen, where they saw the man they saw earlier, with the strawberry red hair and beard, still wearing a dark purple sweater, and sitting at the kitchen table, with a plate of meatballs in front of him.

Just then, Didi looked up from clearing away the display of Pampered Chef products on display, as Betty, Celeste, and Kira were mopping the floor, as she saw the babies had come into the room.

"Oh! There you kids are. Dillon, I have some special people I'd like you to meet." Said Didi, as she came over and picked up her two boys, carrying them over to the table.

The other babies, followed close behind, curious as to what was going on.

"Dillon, these are my boys, and your second cousins, Tommy and Dil. As you might have guessed, we named Dil after you." Said Didi, as cousin Dillon took Dil from Didi's arms, and gave him a hug.

The other toddlers than looked around and realized what was going on.

"Ah, so now I get it, there's two Dils." Said Phil.

"Yeah! The growed up kind, and our Dil, the baby kind." Added Lil.

"Awe, these babies are so sweet! And it's an honor to meet the one that was named after me." Said Dillon, as Dil gave the man a hug, accidentally tugging on his beard in the process.

"Ow!" Dillon cried.

Just then, Bucky came back into the kitchen, and spotted the kids.

"Oh boy! It's those kids again! Hey! Who wants to play Pull My Finger?" Bucky asked in a loud booming voice, scaring the other babies half to death.

Zack, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Tommy all screamed, as Tommy jumped out of his mother's arms, and the other six toddlers, ran out of the kitchen back into the hall and up the stairs to Tommy and Dil's room in terror.

" _I guess some things never change._ " Chuckie thought to himself, as they made it safely into Tommy and Dil's room, where they closed the door, and blocked it from being opened, by stacking various toys, including stacking up their blocks and a pile of story books against the door.

After that, Didi took Dil from her cousin Dillon, and put him in the playpen in the living room with one of his Goober toys, just as the phone rang. Peter got up from his place in the living room and went to answer it.

"Pickles residence, this is King Peter Albany of the Confederacy speaking." Said Peter into the phone.

"Peter, it's Drew. May I please have a word with Angelica? We're in between flights and this is our last flight before we're outside the country, as we're currently in New York City." Said Drew on the phone.

"Hold on Drew, I'll go get her." Said Peter, as he put the phone down and went back into the living room.

"Who is it Peter?" Didi asked.

"It's Drew. He wants to talk to Angelica. Have you seen her?" Peter asked.

Stu and Didi exchanged glances.

"No, I haven't." Stu replied, just as they heard some barking and scratching come from the entry hallway.

Downstairs in the basement, Angelica continued to run around in circles, screaming in panic, as now she was the size of a crumb, and running around in the dark, thanks to Stu shutting out the lights and closing the door earlier.

"Somebody get me out of this place!" Angelica screamed.

The only ones who could audibly hear Angelica's screams, were Spike and Spiffi, but since the basement door was closed, all they could do was bark and scratch at the door, hoping somebody would lead them down to Angelica. Upon hearing all the commotion the dogs were making in the entry hallway, Stu and Didi went to investigate.

"Peter, tell Drew will call him back once we find Angelica." Said Stu.

"Well, his flight to Paraguay is going to be bording soon, but sure thing, I'll do that." Said Peter, as he returned to the kitchen to wrap up the conversation with Drew, as Stu and Didi approached the dogs in the hallway.

"Spike? Spiffi? What's going on here boys?" Stu asked, as he approached the basement door.

"What could they want down in the basement?" Didi asked.

"I don't know. I'd better go down there and find out." Said Stu, as he opened up the basement door, at which point, Spike and Spiffi made a mad dash down the stairs.

"I think they want us to follow them Deed, come on." Said Stu, as he turned on the basement light, and he and Didi, headed down the basement stairs.

So what will happen next? Find out, in the last and final chapter of this story!

Author's Note: So now, Didi's cousin Dil, has met her son Dil. In the event anybody forgot, in The Rugrats Movie, when Dil was born, and they learned he was a boy, not a girl, they decided to name him after Didi's cousin Dillon. Realizing this fact, I got to thinking, what if eventually, the two Dils met, but before they met, the babies saw the adult cousin Dillon, and thought Tommy's baby brother had turned into a grown up? I actually think this would have made for a good Rugrats episode post The Rugrats Movie, had a family reunion or something had taken place only with Didi's side of the family, and such events had happened, but since they didn't, I took the liberty, to get creative, and put out this idea myself. And, as you may have guessed when cousin Bucky came into the room, terrorizing the kids with his pull my finger game again, while he wasn't dressed up in that costume, well, that loud voice was just enough to cause the babies to run in terror, having a flashback to that terrible memory of the costume party. Hince, another nod to the Party Animals episode. So, will Angelica get unshrunk? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	10. Unshrinking Angelica and Finale

Chapter 10, Unshrinking Angelica and Finale

Stu and Didi headed down to the basement, where Spike and Spiffi continued to bark and growl at the tiny speck on the basement floor, which was Angelica.

"What is it boys?" Stu asked, patting Spike and Spiffi on the head, hoping to get the two dogs to calm down.

"Hmmm." Said Didi, as the dogs calmed down, and Didi looked around, to see something out of the corner of her eye.

"What's that?" Didi asked, staring down at the floor.

Stu stared down at the floor, noticing where Didi was pointing.

"Oh my gosh! A moving speck! And it's buzzing! I'd better get a magnifying glass and take a closer look." Said Stu, as he went over to a drawer in his computer desk, and pulled out a magnifying glass.

Then, he came back over to where Spike and Spiffi were, and looked through his magnifying glass, to see who was on the floor.

"Uh oh, it's Angelica! But, how…" Stu started to ask himself, as he looked around the room, to get some answers to his questions.

When he saw the sheet was no longer on his shrink ray, and he found Angelica's My Size Cynthia doll down in the basement, it was suddenly, clear to the inventor what had gone on here.

"I think I know what happened. Angelica used my machine without permission to shrink her Cynthia doll so she could take it to preschool after her parents told her not to." Said Stu.

"But what was all that fuss about Angelica and people at my Pampered Chef party complaining about ants?" Didi asked.

"When was the last time you saw the babies, before they came up from the basement and met your cousin Dillon?" Stu asked.

Didi thought about this for a minute, before answering her husband.

"You know what Stu? I didn't see the babies for a good while after Drew and Charlotte dropped off Angelica." Said Didi.

"Well Dil was the only one to go shopping for new clothes with Lulu." Stu commented.

"Stu, you don't think…" Didi started to say, before Stu chimed in and finished her sentence.

"Angelica shrunk the babies before she left for preschool, and after she returned, she blew the babies back up to regular size again, shrinking herself in the process?" Stu asked his wife.

"Mmmm hmmm." Didi replied, as she nodded her head in agreement.

"We'd better fix this problem right away. Deed, you take Angelica's My Size Cynthia doll upstairs, while I see to getting our niece back to normal." Said Stu, as Didi picked up the Cynthia doll and headed upstairs.

"Don't worry Angelica, it's uncle Stu to the rescue." Said Stu, as he started up the machine, making sure to stand behind it, so as to not accidentally shrink himself in the process.

Unfortunately, while Didi and Angelica's Cynthia doll went upstairs, Spike and Spiffi stayed behind. Soon, the Critical Mass button was blinking red, at which point, Stu hit the button. While this returned Angelica to her normal size, this caused Spike and Spiffi to get shrunk.

"Thank you uncle Stu, thank you!" Said Angelica excitedly, as she ran up to her uncle, and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome Angelica, but please do me a favor?" Stu asked.

"Anything uncle Stu." Angelica replied.

"Please don't play down here, unless I give you permission. While I mostly create toys, this invention just happened to not be one of them, and I'm sorry Angelica, but after all of the trouble you've caused today, it looks like time out for you." Said Stu, as he took his niece's arm and drug Angelica up the stairs.

"But uncle Stu, I did unshrink the babies." Said Angelica.

"Maybe you did, but you shouldn't have been playing with my invention in the first place. You're lucky you and the babies didn't get seriously hurt." Said Stu, as he got Angelica upstairs and sat her down in a chair next to the front door.

"Now you will sit here for the next ten minutes, and think about what you've done." Said Stu, as Angelica gulped and sat there in silence, not wishing to get herself into anymore trouble that day.

Just then, Didi came back into the hallway.

"So, is the attack of the shrink ray over? Is it ready to be packed up and sent off to the Smithonian, where it can do no more harm to our kids, or the rest of us for that matter?" Didi asked.

"Not exactly. There's still a little problem to be fixed." Stu muttered.

"What? What is it Stu?" Didi asked.

Stu led his wife back down to the basement, where they spotted two tiny specks scurrying around the basement floor. Stu peered through his magnifying glass to determine if what he did was correct, and upon spotting Spike and Spiffi through the magnifying glass, he reached his conclusion and approached his wife.

"Honey, I shrunk the dogs." Said Stu.

At hearing this, Didi fainted to the basement floor.

The End

Author's Note: Well there you have it. Another story completed. Hope you all enjoyed it, and be looking for more stories, coming dsoon!


End file.
